Bonds and Desires
by ShinigamiXtreme
Summary: The long fight is over. Not willing to yield to the various predicaments,Ichigo managed to save the Youkai world from its greatest crisis and is now before his upcoming wedding with the three women of his life. Before that though,he will have to face a request like no other he has received to that point. (Lemons-MA)


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Rosario + Vampire. They belong to their respective owners.

a=Narration and descriptions

"a"=Dialogues

 _a_ =Inner voices or thoughts

 **a** =Intense speech

 **I must admit that this is my first full attempt on lemons, so I'm not sure how it will go (I tried to use variety). Hope you will like it. At first, I thought it to be pure sexual action, but in the end I just can't do that. A story without some sort of background seems dull to me (thus the length). For this one I used as base something relatively similar to my Fateful Experiment.**

 **Two small notes before we cut to the chase:**

 **1= Like I mentioned in the summary,this is a MA category,thus it contains adult content. If you aren't a fan of the genre or are too young,it might be better to refrain from scrolling down.**

 **2= To the fans of my FA: I'm aware that some of you were expecting a new chapter after so long, but there was a case of broken water pipes in my house some time ago, and my pc went surfing in Jamaica. I needed time till I saved up enough to buy a laptop, and since I was sort of out of each character's ''feeling'', to write them right, I thought to start off again with something light, to test out my skills on an unknown genre. I count on your understanding. P.S.=You will find OOCness.**

 **Now have a pleasant reading and enjoy!**

* * *

A Wish of Lonely Hearts

* * *

The time was night. Darkness governed everywhere, enveloping all within Youkai Academy's grounds in peaceful silence. No signs of life could be seen anywhere, granting the atmosphere an eerie sense of nothingness and insecurity, almost as though it called forth the presence of a crime.

Some meters afar from the student body's dorms, hidden well between a small group of tall trees and thick bushes, rendering themselves almost impossible to spot by the normal eye, a small crowd of womanly figures was assembled in a circle. Their bodies' proportions and frames varied: slim or with curves; tall or short; long-haired or short-haired. They were whispering among them in a low tone none but their fellow listeners could hear.

''Can we take it that it's all right then?'' was heard the question of a silhouette owning a thick ponytail and a notably busty cleavage.

The question's recipient, a silhouette with long hair below her waist's height and owner of a just barely smaller bust size, shifted her attention diagonally to the ground. Succeeding a subtle huff of exasperation, she ultimately replied with a forced voice. ''Very well…'' Whatever she had come to give her consent on apparently wasn't anything to her honest liking. ''But it will be for this time **only!** I won't forgive anything further after this point!'' she declared with much intimidation.

''Yes, yes, okay! Only once!'' The one who made the question sounded displeased with the outcome. Her voice made it awfully obvious that she was as unsatisfied with the deal as the other woman uncertain.

''We better go,'' a third individual suggested. ''If we take too long, they will notice that we're missing.''

The rest responded with collective nod, acknowledging the base in her words. Striving to maintain the same level of concealment, they snuck out of their temporary hideout and headed to the large apartment complex using a series of quick and light steps.

* * *

As the sun rose in the sky the next morning, swallowing every trace of the night's moodiness, a long, luxurious limousine appeared and parked in front of the female dorm's entrance. The driver got off not a second later and moved to the rear to open the vehicle' spacious truck.

About the same time the double-leafed doors of the building opened widely, behind them standing the school's three well-known vampire sisters: Moka, Kokoa and Akua. They were dressed in sets casual clothes, dragging each with her a large wheeled luggage

''You didn't forget anything, right, Kokoa?'' Akua asked sternly, looking persistently at her little sister's belongings. ''You tend to be quite careless whenever your excitement takes the better of you.''

Kokoa confronted the comment with a grumpy pout. ''Geez, Akua-neesan! I'm not a kid anymore!'' Tightening her grasp on the luggage's handle, she hurried off to hand it over to the waiting driver. Facing the treatment of a child was one of the things that angered her more than anything.

''Hope you won't feel too lonely now that we're leaving,'' Moka said to Ichigo, who was escorting their group from behind dressed in his school uniform.

The Soul Reaper smiled sweetly. ''Doubt many men would be fine parting with their girlfriends, but it can't be helped, can't it? You've got to take care of the marriage preparations, and it would be inconsiderate to push the whole burden onto your father.''

''Understanding and reasonable as ever — those are two traits that I really love about you.''

''Does that mean that you don't like so much my other traits?'' asked Ichigo in a half-playful manner.

Instead of referring to some verbal response, Moka conveyed her reply in the form of a brief, soft kiss on his lips. ''If I didn't love everything about you, I wouldn't marry you.'' Her beautiful crimson eyes blessed him with a kind of enticing stare that could entice even the firmest of unyielding wills.

''Ah! That's unfair! I didn't get to have a kiss!'' Kokoa whined, upset, and dashed back to the entrance. When close enough, she leaped onto Ichigo, and getting stabilized in his arms she offered him a similar type of kiss. ''I'll miss you, Onii-chan!'' she cooed cutely.

''I'm gonna miss you all, too, Kokoa,'' Ichigo assured her, widening his smile. ''At least it's only four days, so they'll pass by fast.''

''Can we get going already?'' Akua grunted, walking behind Kokoa to pull her off of Ichigo's chest with a rough grasp. ''Father is expecting us before noon; it would be shameful to leave him waiting.'' As always, she gave no room for games and fragments of immaturity when it came to her household's rules — unless they originated from Moka, at least. ''Come on, Kokoa! We don't have all day!''

Fearing of her dismay, or in any case a torturing lecture later, Kokoa shook her head in agreement and rushed back to the limousine, where Moka was handing her own luggage to the driver.

Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest, adopting a seemingly unsatisfied look. ''Why can't you chill out a bit, Akua?'' he asked the older vampire as she was about to depart. ''What's so bad about bidding your farewells the way you want to?''

Akua turned back to him, her brows creased into a stiff frown. ''We have a schedule to follow! Father can be lenient toward our mistakes, but forcing him to turn a blind eye every time is unsightly for our clan; not to mention it shows major disrespect to his face!''

An exasperated sigh escaped Ichigo's lips. ''Haa… Why do you have to be so uptight all the time…''

''This is how I am! If you have complaints, you still have time to revoke your marriage proposal.''

Exasperation forfeited its place to a tender grin. Taking a step forward, Ichigo leaned over Akua, wearing a mischievous — and partly cocky — expression. ''And lose the fun of teasing Shuzen family's grumpiest woman?!''

Confronted with that statement, Akua couldn't help but blush, not anything discreet or modest but a color radiant enough to compete with the fiery red of fire. Unable to handle her disturbed emotions, she drew back her right hand and efficiently landed a strong punch right in his gut.

On the hit, Ichigo instantly curved into a bow, releasing a dry couch. ''Ghk! What are you do—'' he attempted to ask, but was instantly cut off by another kiss, this time initiated not by him but one of his future brides.

''Brace yourself for what awaits you in the future is bound to feel worse than Hell itself.'' Flattered beyond imagination and with a face practically ablaze, she dashed to the limousine, trying her best to hide her condition. However, not good enough to avoid her sisters' giggles upon her entrance into the car's back seat beside them.

In conclusion, they four exchanged a last wave of goodbye, and following that Ichigo saw them drifting away inside the shiny proof of classiness.

He was sure not to express it openly, swallowing his feelings of sadness deep into his consciousness, yet even a tough warrior as him was helpless as to prevent the uncomfortable aching in his chest. Lowering his waving hand, he took a deep breath, exhaled and for the end headed to his own dorm. The girls might be absent for the next days, but he was still there, meaning that he had to fulfill certain responsibilities as a student of the school.

* * *

Hours passed by fast since that moment, with Ichigo approaching his classes not as motivated as usual. More accurately, someone could say that he somehow managed to put his hand on autopilot, to keep writing down notes of each subject, while his mind was wandering elsewhere, within thoughts of his previous time with the girls and their nearing future as newlyweds. Not for an instant in his life he imagined that he would end up marrying not one, not two, but **three** girls all together! He loved all of them equally though, thus it couldn't be helped. 'Fate is quite the capricious prankster' as he saw it.

* * *

With the end of their last class, Ms. Nekonome's students gathered their stuff inside their briefcases, bowed to their teacher as it was most proper and casually — as well as undoubtedly relieved — took their leave to their respective clubs. Lessons on various aspects were essential and helpful, but teenagers never cease being teenagers.

''Ichigo!'' Kurumu called out to the Soul Reaper. ''Can I have a minute?''

''Yeah!'' he responded in the midst of tucking his school materials into his briefcase. ''Is something the matter?''

''Nothing much. It's just that, since Moka and Kokoa went back to their home estate, and Yukari is sick, we have decided with Mizore to not hold any club activities today. Is there a problem with that?''

''No, not really. I wasn't in the mood for that anyway, so it's fine by me.''

''Good to hear that!'' The succubus's face adopted a tentative look, her mouth pursing in wonder and her fingers fidgeting behind her back. ''Err…''

''Is there something else you would like to tell me?'' Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow in puzzlement.

''In fact, there is,'' replied Kurumu, and returned to her desk, fetching a sheet of paper. Positioning herself before him once more, she lowered her head in a pleading manner, her hands displaying the sheet to him over her top. It was their latest test, which she had gloriously failed like a pro.

From what Ichigo could tell, not even Karin's scores were so bad, and she was someone whose mind was mostly occupied with sports. What he was witnessing at the moment, he couldn't decide whether it was bad luck or an absurd miracle. Either way, he didn't require special help to get the message.

''Okay, we can have a small study session later,'' he claimed. His disappointment for being separated with the women of his life had yet to subside; nevertheless, his kind and supportive nature didn't allow him to refuse. The people of that realm had come to seize an important place in his heart, making him consider them as precious friends as the ones back in his own world.

''Really?!'' Kurumu sprang up, immense joy glistering on her facial expressions. ''Whoa, thanks a lot! If I don't pass the next test, Nekonome-sensei told me that I would have to attend summer classes.'' She smiled at him gratefully. ''You are a life saver!''

''Don't mention it.'' Ichigo's job would simply be to fix some of her flaws on the subject at hand, so he didn't deem it anything grand to think of it as an inconvenience or anything of the sort.

''May I join in?'' Mizore suggested standing behind her desk with her dominant hand lifted up as though she was stating her attendance to class. ''I'm not as screwed as the Booby Woman, but I could sure use some handy advice.''

As expected, Kurumu had to turn and fire at her sharp-tongued best friend one of the standard glares she kept on standby for the snow girl's sake. That joke about her breasts had become too old, and it seriously had to stop at some point. Concerning Ichigo, be it one or two he would have to teach, it didn't make much of a difference to him. To answer Mizore's question, he shrugged in a cool fashion implying acceptance. Happy, she reciprocated with a cheerful grin oozing gratefulness.

''Where should we gather up?'' Personally, the Soul Reaper didn't have any issue to coach them in his room, they wouldn't be doing anything indecent anyway, but rules were rules, and everyone had to abide to them.

''The dorms are out of question, so our best option is the clubroom,'' remarked Kurumu.

''One way or another, we can't avoid 'club activities,' huh?''

''I don't think that there's anywhere else we can have some quiet time to focus on studying.'' As much as he found it bothersome to engross into anything club related during that day, Kurumu's idea had a solid base he couldn't deny. ''I will go find Sensei and ask her for the key. We don't know how much it will take us, and it would be troublesome to give up midway because the school's closing.''

''Sounds good to me.'' Shaking his head positively, Ichigo hanged the hand he held his briefcase on the back of his shoulder and proceeded to the hallway outside the classroom. ''I'm gonna grab a bite at the cafeteria and find you right after at the clubroom,'' he said a little before exiting the room.

''Okay!'' exclaimed Kurumu, pumped. ''We will go take something we need from our rooms, and meet you there!''

''See you then!'' muttered Mizore, expressing less motivation.

The place was set, the time was set, and the people to consist the study group were also set; now it was only a matter of waiting for them get into business. Although, it was a type of 'business' Ichigo could neither imagine nor foresee.

* * *

'' _Ngk…! What the hell happened…?_ '' the orange-haired warrior wondered to himself within a world of empty black, feeling his mind spinning and his head heavy as a boulder. '' _Last thing I remember: we were analyzing some formulas, and then all of sudden I felt dizzy and tired. Could it be that summoning my mask so many times during the past month finally started taking its toll on me?_ '' No matter how much he struggled to call forth an explanation, his logic was incapable of providing him with it. He could insist, but his thoughts were a total mess, swirling around as fiercely as a wild whirlpool.

His sense of comprehension aside, though, there was another of his more basic senses that still worked excellently and notified him of a peculiar feeling down on his lower half. It wasn't anything unpleasant — the opposite it made him feel like his entire body was about to burst in bliss. It was a combination of hot and cold accompanied with hints of moisture.

'' _Seriously, what's up?!_ '' His confusion and suspicions rising up with each passing second, he concentrated on opening his eyes.

When they curtains of skin were eventually lifted up, the scene he witnessed was crazy enough to launch his every speck of reason to the farthest corners of absurdity. Some inches below him, on the respective area of his crotch, the succubus and the snow girl were knelt between his legs, attentively licking his genitals. From what he could tell, he was laid on their clubroom's table, where they were previously studying at. Kurumu had occupied its front half, swirling her tongue in a relentless manner on his aroused tip, while Mizore had taken on the rest, coating his skin with a kind of cold saliva that made him tingle. They were so absorbed into their task that their instincts had been dulled to an extent where they failed to notice he had woken up.

'' _This is insane…!_ Hey! What's the meaning of this?! Why are doing th—ah, **ah** , **HAAH!** '' He had every intention to demand the cause behind that preposterous action of theirs and stop it before it was too late, yet his body proved not to respect his wishes. Hitting an orgasmic peak he fell victim to his biological functions, vigorously releasing plenty of his seed right into Kurumu's luscious lips. ''Shit…'' he groaned.

Unwilling to let the gift he so generously left in her mouth go to waste, Kurumu raised her face up to the ceiling and swallowed the entire mass of gooey liquid to her farthest depths.

''Um? Oh, he's awake!'' Mizore pointed out, the edge of her eye catching a glimpse of Ichigo's overly shocked image.

''What the **fuck's** going on over here!'' Ichigo burst out, adopting a raging scowl. ''Have you **any** idea what you're doing?!''

Clearing her throat, Kurumu stood up and faced him, her expression nothing close to anything obscene-related. Someone could easily describe it best as suppressed guilt, which was something Ichigo couldn't comprehend. She did that indecency with plenty of passion, so why looking like she was regretting it the very next moment? Why do it if she were to regret it in that case? And not just her! What was reflected on Mizore's facial expressions wasn't anything far from her friend's.

''We are well aware of what we did, though we got somewhat impatient…'' Kurumu started.

''…But it couldn't be otherwise,'' finished Mizore.

'' **Why?!** You do know that I'm getting married in four days! Why pull such a stateless prank?! Why betray your friends?!'' His control gradually returning to the rest of his body, Ichigo clenched his fists tensely. ''What if Moka and the girls learn about it?! Everything's gonna go down the dr—''

''They already know about it,'' Kurumu interrupted midway his speech.

''What?!'' Ichigo flinched backwards, lost. ''This can't be!

''It can,'' stated Mizore, her tone blunt. ''We have already discussed it with them, and after a while they gave us permission.''

One illogical statement after another, Ichigo couldn't even keep up with what he was hearing anymore. Either they were messing with him, or that was all a bad dream from which he ought to wake up as soon as possible.

A determined expression cladding her face, Kurumu stepped close to his upper half, peering straight into his eyes. His brown orbs pierced her purple ones with extreme ferocity, yet using her determination as shield she withstood the various strikes and held her ground, unfazed. ''Last night we met all together and discussed about our circumstances and what to do about them… Naturally, they refused to give in to our request, but as Moka in the very least has experienced the same grief and pain as us, she was able to see it from our perspective.''

''What are you talking about?!'' Ichigo questioned in a demanding tone.

''Moka loved Tsukune as much as we did for these past two years, so she understands what we're going through…'' Mizore began explaining. ''She knows well the anguish of watching your loved one drifting away due to his love for another woman — in this case her lost outer half — and so understanding our feelings was a given. Giving up your love is like giving up a part of your very soul to a pain worse than the most brutal torture. '

''We kept fighting and squabbling for a place in Tsukune's heart, not as friends but his other half; still, it was all for naught. His heart had been surrendered to Moka's outer self long before we finally realized it…'' Her emotions taking the better of her, a trembling glimmer of tears welled up in Kurumu's sorrow-filled eyes.

''That's why we vowed to never do the same mistake a second time. It wasn't definite that we would fall for the same guy a second time, but surprisingly it happened and that guy is **you** , Ichigo!'' Mizore proclaimed passionately, cladding herself in an aura of willpower as the man-in-question wide-eyed in unexpected astonishment. They never left anything of that sort of feelings to leak out, thus the news had struck him like lightning.

''We respect the fact that you have chosen the ones you want to spend your life with, but until then… until the moment you are bound to each other forever, we mustered up all of our courage to ask Moka and her sisters to allow us at least one little chance to live our dream. After that, everything will return to normal and we will considered it nothing more than a silly fantasy of lonely girls.''

''We can imagine how mad you must be with us, and it's reasonable, but is it so much to ask for some leftovers of your love, only for this one night? Moka revealed to us that you have already made love to both her and Akua, so it's not like we will steal your precious first time. We would never have planned out to do this if you were still holding it for after the wedding.''

''Is it so unthinkable to go along with our selfishness for just tonight so?! Is it so impossible to see us as something more than just friends for one time only?! We won't ask for anything more or bother you with something of this kind ever again!''

''Our only wish is to become women by the hands of the man we came to love; the man who offered us salvation when he had hit the bottom of despair and was there to protect us from every danger that threatened our world. If it's such a sin, we are willing to accept any punishment later. Just, please, don't abandon us to the same kind of unbearable pain.''

The more they spoke, the more the two girls' auras emitted what could be called 'utter despair.' Following her best friend's example Mizore's eyes had also started storing up rivers of tears, ready to pour down any second, together with Kurumu's. At first, Ichigo considered them inexcusable for their sexual offense toward him, yet at the moment he was looking at them as plainly two sad existences. Their desperation had reached a height not many could actually believe it stood true: they were literally begging him to give them a small piece of happiness, to keep them enduring their harsh fates. They had everything needed to bewitch any guy to appear on their path, yet it would be meaningless were they to stay stuck to this pitiful state. If they were to move forward, it wasn't a strict scolding they required; it was a source of encouragement that could shatter the shackles of their distressed past.

Steeling his resolve through a loud gulp of his every misgiving, his control over his body currently fully restored, Ichigo pushed himself up from the table, pulling his pants up.

''So this is your answer?'' Kurumu asked him, devastated.

''Well, we won't prevent you if you want to leave,'' Mizore said, her voice weak and deprived of every trace of life.

Ichigo refrained from replying anything at those comments. He simply stepped between the two, startling them all of sudden by boldly extending his arms to each side to entangle them around their waists. He curved his limps closed right after, pressing both perplexed girls onto his chest.

''Ichigo?!'' Kurumu called out, unable to cope with the recent turn of events.

''What's gotten into you?!'' followed Mizore, her condition a perfect copy of Kurumu's.

They could swear that by standing and dressing up he implied that he would leave.

''Just one question,'' Ichigo said in a brisk and grave monotone. ''How did Akua and Kokoa react to Moka's decision to accept your request?''

''They protested and fought to change Moka's mind, but since they couldn't, they ultimately surrendered to her will, giving emphasis to the fact that we are permitted only **one** try,'' replied Mizore. ''You know that both of them cherish Moka too much to go against her wishes.''

''That's good then…'' Surprising them for yet another time he jolted to connect lips with Kurumu. He failed at the very last moment as she dodged him with a swift tilt of her head to the opposite side. ''What's the problem now?'' he asked, quizzical.

Subduing her tension and shock, Kurumu answered with a shaky voice. ''I-I… don't get… w-w-what's happening… b-but we should clean our m-mouths first.'' She extended one of her hands into her vest's pockets, pulling out a marine-colored rock candy, which immediately threw into her mouth.

''What was that?'' He was about to give her what she pleaded him all this time, and for some strange reason she denied him to munch on candy — the situation couldn't become weirder.

''It's one of Yukari's newest experiments, Fresh Fresh Aqua Hurricane. It's a rock candy that melts instantly in your mouth, dissolving and exterminating any troublesome essences that cause nasty breath and taste, leaving its interior completely clean and fresh. After what we did... well… it probably wouldn't be so comfortable to 'approach' us when our breath has that particular smell.'' It truly was an extraordinary and most of all rare sight: the flirty and famous for her sexual teasing succubus, Kurumu Kurono, was blushing to the point of no return, stuttering like an innocent little girl. Gin would just kill to take a shot of that adorable, rosy flushed face.

''So…?'' Ichigo insisted, staring at her impatiently.

''It's fine now,'' Kurumu replied, uneasy beyond uneasy.

''You sure are making quite hard for someone to respond to your desires.'' Repeating his previous motion, Ichigo lunged at her face, this time managing to successfully lock their lips.

His tongue invaded her mouth ruthlessly, exploring each nook and cranny inside of it, swirling violently around her own, rendering it a toy to his furious muscle. Once in a while he would stop, to rest his jaw, and then dive back in, adding to his circles the intense sucking of her tongue together with her lips. Their oral fluids slid from mouth to mouth, leaving behind thin threads of drool, making the atmosphere surrounding them as steamy hot as a sauna. Mizore almost got afraid of melting because of all that boiling heat. Not easygoing enough to leave her succubus friend hog all the fun, she immediately dismissed the worry and mimicked Kurumu's gesture, pulling her own rock candy out of her sweatshirt to throw it next into her mouth, not neglecting also to remove her lollipop. Her turn should arrive sooner or later, and she would miss it for nothing.

And it didn't take long, indeed. Finishing his drool-exchanging session with Kurumu, Ichigo shifted his attention to her, banging his lips onto her soft white gates. As expected, her mouth's insides were breezy, even more thankfully to Yukari's wacky product, but that didn't discourage him from repeating the mayhem he stirred up inside Kurumu's. In a sense, he felt like he was licking a popsicle, one whose taste surpassed every other he had come to taste.

He dominated her mouth from side to side, beating her tongue into submission with rapid, strong lashes of his own. It was the second time Mizore was experiencing a kiss after Kurumu's impulsive decision that day in her village, but for all she could say, it was nothing as meek as the thing back then. Ichigo was singlehandedly and with exemplary leisure rocking her whole world with just his tongue, bestowing upon her a storm of raging goosebumps. He was only kissing her, yet he was so intense that her senses shortly alerted her of a case of severe wetness developing and expanding between her legs. She even began fearing that she would stain herself if this invasion of pure delight continued unchanged for long — she certainly wasn't prepared for what was to come next.

Breaking their passionate kiss with a husky pant, Ichigo set his mouth in a downhill course to her chest. He kissed, licked, and sucked her fair white skin with much interest, leaving behind a trail of saliva, interrupted at some spots by noticeable hickies. The snow girl would really have quite much trouble to keep them a secret from their classmates tomorrow. But that was something of the future. To what had to do with the present, she was only seconds away from the greatest embarrassment of her life.

When Ichigo's descending trip brought him on the area of her slim collar bone, drown in his urges he gave her a small, light bite, just barely for her to feel its sting. In an instant, her already tensed nerves traveled the sensation all over her body, leading her ultimately to what she wanted to avoid the most: as another dam bursting to smithereens because of a powerful stream's force, her vagina gushed out every bit of the contained fluids it was holding retrained inside, soaking her legs from thighs to shins.

''Wow!'' Ichigo exclaimed, taken back, the moment he witnessed her drenched legs. It was a first for him to encounter a woman with such an excessive expression of orgasm. Moka and Akua didn't seem so sensitive when he indulged into intercourse with them.

Peering down at her mess, multiple drops of her love fluids dripping on the floor, Mizore tightened her eyelids in shame and averted her attention sideways. Ichigo most likely thought of her as strange now, she deduced, heartbroken. Although, he didn't!

One glance at her reaction and it was plain obvious to him how she felt. What she did wasn't anything worth fretting about, though. To prove it, he drew his arm from around Kurumu's waist, knelt down before Mizore, and brought his face in perfect alignment with her womanhood. He jerked forward and with a swift motion began lapping up whatever signs of liquids his eyes were to detect. His starting point was her privates, nibbling all the dampness on her stripped panties softly and earning in return a series of cute moans from the purple-haired maiden. Finishing his work up there or at least to a point her cloth wasn't dripping anymore, he proceeded lower, licking every trickling drop, first down her right thigh and next the left.

''There! All dry!'' he announced in satisfaction, and looked up at her, his mouth curved into a gentle smile.

'How considerate and decent is that guy?' wondered Mizore between thoughts of admiration, surrendering herself to a smile of her own as she met with his gaze. Someone else could mock her or labeled her as creepy upon seeing her presenting such an uncommon for many females display. It wasn't anything shameful, not in the least, but opinions differed and narrow-minded people existed everywhere. For one thing, she was indescribably glad Ichigo wasn't one of them.

''Erm…'' was heard a tentative murmur then, prompting both Soul Reaper and snow girl to shifted their sights to Kurumu.

She was rubbing her legs together in a restless fashion, simultaneously biting the fingernail of one of her thumbs. From the look of it, becoming spectator to that remarkably sexy show of foreplay had flipped her lust's switch on. Those two enjoyed themselves so passionately that she felt left out observing them silently from the sidelines.

''Is my turn close, by any chance?'' she asked shyly, directing her needy voice to Ichigo.

He stood up, giving her a firm look. ''Let's forget turns.'' He placed one of his arms around Mizore's shoulder, and with a gentle pull led her next to Kurumu, sticking them together. He followed right after by positioning himself in front of them like in the beginning.

He smoothly nuzzled on Kurumu's neck, brushing his mouth downwards until he arrived at the base, starting to lustfully suck so hard that it felt like he was planning to rip her skin off. Despite that, the succubus seemed to enjoy it more than she should. He was sucking violently, ruthlessly, damping her skin with slow brushes of his tongue's tip; Kurumu's entire body shivered to the extent of breaking down. Meanwhile, aiming to return the pleasurable favor, Mizore had levitated her body on her tiptoes to reach Ichigo's height — it was a fact that he was taller than both girls — and was engrossed into nibbling his rough neck. It felt chilly, yet it left a nice aftermath on his skin. It would really have helped plenty to have had Mizore tend to his bruises after his every fight. Cold compresses had nothing on her soothing touch.

His occupation with Kurumu's neck stable, one of the Soul Reaper's hands slipped below her vest, lifting the fabric up. Mimicking it, the other did the same with Mizore's sweatshirt. He sensually coiled his arms beneath their clothes, moving them like ascending snakes, and upon reaching their backs grabbed and deftly unclipped their bras with the finger skills of an experienced pickpocket.

When he realized that their breasts were finally free of their binds, he pulled his face back, earning in return a relaxed moan from Kurumu, which also hinted a degree of disappointment. It might have pained a little to have her skin sucked in such a rough manner, but it was too good to complain.

His attention devided between the two girls and he nodded for them raise their hands up; the duo didn't require any further explanation. They obeyed willingly and stretched their arms up as if there were praising the sky. Wasting no second, Ichigo grabbed the bottom of their clothes, and with a quick yet careful movement pulled them up, leaving the two girls' tops bare. While their clothes were being pulled up, their loosened bras ended up getting dragged together with them.

Taking two steps to the back, he offered to himself a minute to feast his eyes upon their half-naked glory. Kurumu's figure was curvier and more ample, her large hills of breasts expanding forward, soft and juicy. Mizore's were not as large, their size more moderate, but her skin's fair whiteness combined with her perky cherry nipples made them equally tempting. A glimpse on her best friend's bust, and the latter tried to cover them in shame, but Ichigo wasn't as content as to let her. He sprung forth and grabbed her forearms, removing the momentary veil of flesh hiding the picture of her cute mounds.

''It's okay… I know I'm not as big as I should be,'' Mizore murmured in a monotone, her eyes taking sanctuary to the floor.

Ichigo chuckled. He stepped closer and directed his hand under her chin, lifting her gaze up to him. ''You're as big and pretty as you need to be.'' As to give emphasis to his words, he leaned down to her chest, laying a tickling peck on each nipple, prompting Mizore to jolt in excitement. Once again, her coldness bestowed a unique flavor upon her assets, his lips recognizing her nipples as actual, frozen cherries.

''I don't think it's fair if we are the only ones naked,'' Kurumu commented. She moved behind Ichigo and grabbed the bottom of the casual-styled T-shirt he was wearing, repeating his gesture cornering their tops.

Going along, he raised his hands up, allowing Kurumu to undress him and flash out his amazing upper half. He wasn't exactly muscular and buffed, but lean and taut enough to promise himself a success future as a male model — for martial arts practitioners mainly. His trained muscles looked exceptionally tight, shaped as perfectly as if they had been sculpted by a professional sculptor. His shoulders and chest were broad, more than his clothes let out. Below, in the middle, deprived of any trace of fat, his hard abs stood there as a prime example of an active and well-preserved body. Tsukune had managed to gain some distinct features after his training and transcendence to Shinso, but in all honesty, what Kurumu and Mizore were witnessing right now drove them crazy in their loins. If not to keep their dignity intact, they would probably have pounced onto him the instant his specs were on sight.

However, it wasn't only his upper level that hogged a part of their focus. Looking down, they could clearly notice a large bulge struggling to escape his pants. It wasn't much time since he had ejaculated, and he was already back in action. And that was something he knew, or better **felt** , himself.

A man could hold himself only that much, and especially when in the presence of such charming beauties! Playing easy was over. His natural instincts as a male overtaking his every restrain, he took a deep breath, turned momentarily to bring Kurumu to his front, and submerged his face between her grandiose spheres of tender flesh. He had paid more attention to Mizore during the past few minutes so the right thing was to invest as much to her. Being fair to everyone was one of his greatest virtues.

He licked the narrow gap separating them, following with lashing his tongue on their inner sides; stricken so strongly, they jiggled like water balloons. Moving on, he re-positioned his mouth on one of her wide nipples, suckling at it with the thirst of a newborn for its mother's milk. Next to his face, his right hand was doing its own share by fondling her other breast, tenderly and with outmost care.

''Nguaa~!'' Kurumu groaned, entangling her hand around Ichigo's head, to push him further into her over aroused breast.

As for Mizore's part, naturally there was no way for him to neglect granting her the share in pleasure she deserved. Using his free hand, he imposed on her cold-felt bust a similar fondling session, running his fingers from breast to breast, occasionally flicking her nipples in a teasing manner with his index. The latter action came to her so intensely that she sensed her whole body struck by consecutive electric shocks. Truthful to her body functions, she lost track of her control and once again flooded her legs and the ground with a handful of her love nectar.

''YAAHH!'' she cried out, overwhelmed by thrill.

Duty calling, Ichigo departed from the comfortable, double cushion he was pressing against, and utilizing some effort to release his head from Kurumu's tight confinement — as she **definitely** didn't want him to stop tending to her most sensitive areas — he hurried on to take care of the Mizore's leak. This time, however, he was going to refer to a slightly different method.

He knelt, yet before cleaning her like earlier, first he made sure to take off her drenched panties. He slid them down slowly, giving a quick kiss on each of Mizore's knees when she raised her legs for him to remove her underwear. While he was at it, he also took off her shoes and knee socks to make her more comfortable. That was only half the reason, though.

Her pretty white legs relieved of the fabric constricting them, Ichigo had all the joy of tasting them inch by inch, and he sure as hell did to his heart's content. He sucked their every spot tenderly, having meanwhile transferred and pumping his dominant hand's middle finger into Kurumu's vagina. Watching him removing her friend's remaining traces of cloth, it was a given that she couldn't stay idle. Therefore, as he was busy with Mizore she decided to take some liberties and to get rid of the unnecessary pieces of cloth by herself.

''Y-YES~! HARDER!''

''AHH~! MORE!''

The two girls let out panting moans and breathed heavily, shuddering from the immense currents of ecstasy Ichigo was quite generously bestowing upon their privates. Kurumu was clenching her teeth to keep inside the glorious roar she so desired to unleash, to not alert anyone still lurking across the school grounds; Mizore had ran her fingers through Ichigo's hair, grazing his skull with her nails as a means to hold herself back for even one additional second and not climax.

Unfortunately, all their efforts were in vain. The moment Ichigo shoved his tongue deeper into Mizore's vagina, simultaneously increasing his fingering's pace inside Kurumu's, the horny pair hit their boundary. The snow girl gracefully showered him in all her juices with a screeching moan, while the succubus climaxed all over his palm screaming out his name in the air.

Ichigo wide-eyed at that, both from having his mouth flooded as well as growing worries that someone could have heard his two partners and could barge in any second. Wasting no second, he pulled back from Mizore's crotch, also drawing his hand away from Kurumu's gap. He stood up and closed his eyes, concentrating his reiatsu senses across the school's entire perimeter to read and detect any signs of energy going around. To the three teens' good luck, it seemed that the school had been deserted, most likely due to the late of the hour. Moreover, there was no janitor working in the establishment, thus they were safe.

''Haa… That was a close call…'' he sighed in relief, his mouth filled with the cool flavor of Mizore's essence. Some inches below, his dump hand was dripping down Kurumu's. ''I'm not against or angry at you for expressing your satisfaction, but we'd better try to keep it low from now on,'' he instructed them. ''All right?''

''Yes,'' both girls replied in synch, their voices remorseful and their cheeks a fiery shade of red for the major blunder they almost made and could bring up troublesome results.

''Good!'' he said with a grin. Approaching them again, he brushed his fingers on their outer shoulder wing, giving them a reassuring look. Following that, he leant forward and placed a passionate kiss on each one's lips, first Kurumu's and then Mizore's.

Confronted with that sweet gesture and his gentle aura, something cracked into the female duo's reason.

''Ichigo…'' Kurumu breathed, looking about to burst.

''What?'' questioned Ichigo.

''We can't take it any longer…'' Mizore moaned.

Without a warning, they threw themselves onto him, pushing him backwards and falling all together on the room's large table.

''Ugh!'' Ichigo groaned upon contact with the thick wooden surface. ''Take it a bit easier, okay?! There's no need to rush,'' he suggested, but his words fell on deaf ears. The girls' lust had swallowed whatever ounces of rationality had been left in them.

Utilizing a series of rapid movements Mizore pulled down his pants together with his briefs, letting out to spring up all prideful his large manhood. Kurumu worked equally fast, leaning over on his member, enclosing it inside her voluptuous cleavage. Shortly after, she began massaging it thoroughly, slowly grinding her bosom up and down, sending multiple shivers up the orange-haired warrior's spine.

''You… don't really… have to…'' Ichigo trailed off in his glee. He was aware what would be the outcome, and so he felt reluctant to soil her mouth with his sperm a second time. It was fantastic, beyond imagination, but he was a gentleman above everything and his belief was that a girl's lips were mostly for kissing than other activities. Even while making love to Moka and Akua, he never requested of them a blowjob, restricting his demands to only hand jobs, to get him going.

''Don't let it bother you,'' Kurumu responded, her pace unhindered. ''After what you did for us, it's our obligation to please you similarly.''

''Exactly,'' added Mizore, and straddled him, her face toward his groin and her vagina hovering over his face. Unwilling to leave herself out of the game, she lowered her head into his crotch, engulfing his penis with a loud slurp of her mouth.

''AGK!'' Ichigo gasped intensely as he banged his head backwards on the table. He was receiving a blowjob and a boob job, all at the same time; if there was a limit to awesome, he was extremely close to discover it.

Earlier, right after his awakening, he wasn't calm or conscious enough to analyze it thoroughly, but Mizore's chilly lips on his member was something beyond words. On the other hand, Kurumu's remarkably soft and hot breasts created a marvelous contradiction that drove him to edge of his composure.

He set himself on repaying Kurumu for that extraordinary experience she was giving him, yet, before anything, he had another task to see to. Lifting his hands, he grabbed Mizore's firm ass, dragging it down on his mouth. Mizore squeaked on his tip at that, although she was bound to do plenty more soon enough.

''Kh… If you want to play hard, hard it'll be!'' Ichigo proclaimed with a roguish smirk. Tightening his grip on Mizore's beautiful bottom, he employed his tongue for another session of ruthless licking. Where he directed it to, though, wasn't her vagina. Rather, he began licking around and inside the entrance of her anal hole. It was another first for him, and certainly unorthodox; regardless, if they were so resolved to give their all for him, he couldn't stay behind.

He flicked and swirled his wet muscle around her asshole with passion, sometimes suckling on her white butt cheeks as his hands were caressing them nonstop. Mizore was literally howling a muffled cry of utter euphoria as she bobbed her head up and down, coating the throbbing muscle in massive drool, which next trickled fast on top of Kurumu's moving breasts. In a sense, it was like she was helping to lubricate his penis, increasing the blissful sensation it was getting from the succubus's chest. Those two truly were the ultimate tag team.

His orgasm not too far away, Ichigo let out a strong gasp. ''GHAA!'' Hitting his peak, he spurted whatever was contained in his testicles right into Mizore's mouth, its force enough to push it into and down her throat. Well, he had tried to avoid it, but they wouldn't listen.

''Guh!'' Mizore coughed, reflexively propping her hands on Ichigo's thighs to lift her upper half up. The amount was so much that she almost choked on it.

Nevertheless, her dear best friend was there and had all the good intentions to ease the snow girl's job of having to gulp the thick substance all by herself. Her hands leaving her breasts to grab the table's edge for support, Kurumu jerked her head up, locking her lips with Mizore's. She opened the latter's mouth wide using her tongue, and invaded it starting without further ado to suck out part of the semen spreading inside of it.

'' _She's doing whatever she wants again_!'' Mizore thought to herself. When someone would expect her to drive the succubus out, though, she instead deepened the kiss, tangling her own tongue with Kurumu's. No, she wasn't swinging that way. The case was that, for Kurumu's sake and only hers, she was ready to overlook the boundaries between genres. All the teasing and pranks aside, she treasured the bluenette a lot and she knew that Kurumu felt the same.

Technically speaking, it was impossible for Ichigo to see what was taking place on the other side of Mizore's butt, yet the slurping sounds echoing around the table worked well as to give him a good idea. He could tell that they were especially close from all the time he had spent in that dimension, always watching them fooling around with each other whenever they got the slightest chance. Even so, he hadn't considered their relationship **so** close! Who was he to judge, though? They had their respective way of living their lives, and not him neither anyone else had the right to condemn them. In fact, taking himself by surprise, he found out that the entire thought aroused him — seriously, he must have started going down a questionable road.

The sensual struggle inside their mouths rising to great heights, Kurumu decided to spice up a little the situation, adding to their fun by transferring her hands onto Mizore's bust. There, she cupped the round snowballs and offered them a light squeeze.

''Nnm~'' moaned Mizore inside the succubus's mouth, increasing her tongue's wriggling.

Kurumu interpreted that as a request for more. She shoved her fingers into the cold pair of breasts, sure to give them a strong kneading; Mizore received that so passionately that, stunned, Ichigo noticed her vagina dripping for yet another time. She certainly liked what Kurumu was doing to her, and God forgive him he did too.

Hearing them making out and sensing the motions of their bodies had brought him back to the starting line. His penis, once again full erect, was throbbing restlessly a few inches under their linked heads as though it protected for being neglected.

There was also that thing that three of them had to eventually return to their dorms, to get some sleep and rest for everything expecting them during the next school day. As much incredible as that temporary intercourse between them might have been, it had to reach a conclusion soon.

''Mind if we go for the last spurt?''' Ichigo suggested, not quite aiming for a reply. He simply launched his hands forth around Mizore's slim waist, and gently clasped its sides, pulling her back as smoothly as possible.

Faced with that sudden separation, the two kissing girls whined an astonished squeal. Mizore followed with a brief groan, landing on Ichigo's upper half with a small plop, her position exceeding his height, with her stomach beside his face. An unconventional setup as that was he glided her lower, relishing in the process the feeling of their bodies slowly rubbing on one another, halting when the back of her left shoulder was directly above his nose.

''Hey!'' Kurumu exclaimed, half-upset and half-disappointed. She was too engrossed into that kiss and having it terminated so forcibly was a given to call forth her dismay.

''Sorry!'' Ichigo apologized, his breath tickling Mizore's skin.

''Uhh!'' she exhaled, feeling the hot caress spreading behind her cold shoulder.

''Are you okay?'' the Soul Reaper asked her, concerned if he had been too rough with that pull or if his breath's heat hurt her skin.

To his relief, it was neither case. ''I'm fine…'' Mizore murmured in an erotic tone. It was true that their temperatures clashed, yet the feather-like 'touch' of his breath that set up sparks within her consciousness and the tight muscles under her body, which enclosed her into a sense of security, were enough for her to ignore any discomfort.

Ichigo smiled glad for the reassuring response. To thank her for her tolerance toward his impulsiveness, he titled his head a bit to the side, sneaking his mouth beneath her shoulder. He touched his lips on the back edge of her armpit, starting to kiss it with the utmost delicacy of a noble. While at that, he employed his sense of smell to take in a small dose of her skin's wonderful aroma; it was so pleasant and refreshing, like the breezy essence blowing across a mountain's peak.

It was then that the edge of his eye caught a glimpse of Kurumu observing them, and most accurately the pure ecstasy illuminating Mizore's facial expressions, her mask of complaints having switched to one of jealousy. He wasn't doing it on purpose, but unconsciously Ichigo was focusing more on Mizore; maybe due to her special traits as a snow girl. Making love to a literal woman of the cold wasn't anything that happened every day.

Proper etiquette dictated that he had to make up for it. Straying one hand off of Mizore's waist, he reached it out to Kurumu in an inviting fashion. And what he implicated with that wasn't anything foreplay-related. He had said 'last spurt', and he **meant** it!

Kurumu didn't realize that right away, deducing that he was planning something along the lines of what was taking place all along. The instant she approached closer though, he stretched his arm at her hand, grabbing it and leading her to climb on the table. When up there, she propped her weight on her knees, her thighs enclosing his pelvis from above, while themselves were enclosed by Mizore's shins from around. It was truly quite the unconventionally-looking setup, but on the bright side, with his lively member poking at her womanhood the succubus was finally able to get the message clearly.

To everyone's bad luck, there were still a few remaining details to be handled. ''Ah, damn!'' Ichigo cursed, a crucial thought flashing in his mind. Dumbstruck by his approximate blunder, he stared at her through an opening beside Mizore's armpit. ''I was about to forget protection.'' He felt awkward as hell for having to ask that from a girl, but it couldn't be helped, especially considering his state, ''Have you… err… brought any…you know?'' If he wasn't trapped under Mizore, he would undoubtedly have banged his head on the wall.

''There's no problem concerning that,'' replied Kurumu, confident.

''There **will** be if we aren't careful!'' Ichigo stated bluntly. He was a man scheduled to be married; he couldn't endanger leaving other women pregnant.

''We have this covered,'' Mizore explained, her voice groggy. ''Before we met here, we visited Yukari's room and took a special medicine she made for this exact occasion, called Burn Burn White Life. It's a potion that negates sperm's effect, so there's no need to worry.''

There it was again, Yukari and her miraculous experiments! It wasn't like they were failures or anything, but taking into account that the young witch was one of the school's top students, when did she save time to commence them? Was she even sleeping at all, or was that the cause of her sickness? Ichigo noted to himself to give her a good scolding on their next encounter.

''Is something wrong?'' He going all quiet and thoughtful couldn't but rise questions to the succubus looking at him, all perplexed.

''No, all's good!'' That unexpected halt was a plain mood killer, and Ichigo couldn't allow it affect their pace, more than it already had at least. Lifting his other hand, he rested it on Kurumu's waist. ''It's time for the real deal.'' He pulled the hand he was holding Kurumu's with closer, navigating her precisely onto his standing penis.

With a decisive thrust up, he inserted it into her folds, earning in response a sharp wince, ''NWAAH!'' Kurumu Kurono had left behind her maiden identity and had now transcended to adulthood.

As Ichigo's member was steadily pressing further up her walls, striving to reach the most desired destination, its base became covered in the red proof of a girl's innocence. ''Are you all right?'' he asked her, concerned, analyzing the evidence of pain crawling into her face's features.

''Yes… Keep going… This is nothing…'' Kurumu sobbed in a determined tone, her eyes welling up tears. They were tears of suffering due to having her hymen broken but also great happiness. She had become a woman, and from none else than her heart's Destined One.

On an attempt to calm her down, Mizore, feeling the wet drops descending onto her skin as Kurumu's head was bent directly above her naval, moved her hands on her sobbing friend's face, wiping the gleaming droplets with soft sweeps of her thumbs. Kurumu smiled at that. She was so lucky to share this important moment with the two people she loved most. To express her gratitude, she directed her hands on Mizore's chest for some additional fondling.

''Mng!'' Mizore yelped a small cry of bliss, and continuing responded by sensually caressing Kurumu's shoulders and back.

For his part, Ichigo maintained his thrusting steady, having adjusted it to a medium pace. Going too hard from the get-go would be more painful than enjoyable. He had released his grasp on Kurumu's hand, and together with the one previously holding her waist, he had arranged both his hands on her hips, his fingers spreading until back to her ass. Her twin spheres weren't as firm as Mizore's; regardless, they owned a type of elastic plumpness that made them an amazing resting place for anything. Those and her gorgeous cleavage were like top class cushions of the highest quality. Ichigo could be groping them all day, and he would feel zero resistance, for his hands to become tired.

''Ah~ that's it!'' Kurumu moaned in a trance, vigorously bucking her nether regions against Ichigo's pelvis as her breasts bounced up and slammed against each other wildly. Second by second, where pain ruled, signs of ecstasy appeared and overwhelmed the senses to the maximum degree. ''Make me forget all those sad memories of the past~ **Show me what being loved means~!** ''

She had spent many days and nights chasing desperately after a dream, the one of her finding happiness beside Tsukune, but ultimately it was futile. The brown-haired boy had made his choice early enough, admitting it or not, and there was no room for her to butt in. She held empty hopes, aiming to his indecisiveness, praying that he would change his mind at the last minute, yet for nothing. It was all an unnecessarily prolonged quest, leading to a blank reward.

Ichigo had chosen as well, yet he had something different from Tsukune. He was straightforward, truthful to his feelings and thoughts, confronting everyone head on without restrain or fear for their reactions. He was crystal clear about his pick from the start, saving the rest of the girls from the trouble they would have by repeating another pointless pursue of false love. That was also the reason they had managed to find the courage and ask Moka and her sister for permission to be with him for only one brief time. The result had been decided and it was unchangeable, so before the final stamp in the contract of their uncertain future, they sought an opportunity to live their fake romance as to forget him entirely.

Ichigo was aware of some of those facts, and he could well guess a few more by their actions. The sense of immorality and guilt burned fiercely inside him, yet he couldn't turn his back to whoever needed him, even if the case was as absurd as this. Those two called for a means to set themselves free from emotions that were bound to hold back their future, and that was **precisely** what he was going to provide them with.

His grip on her strong and his lower muscles flexed, he pumped and pumped, driving his penis to the depths of Kurumu's everything. He grinded within the passageway to her motherhood, rousing colossal waves of satisfaction that singlehandedly overwhelmed her every cell with extreme gratitude for being alive. It didn't even take long before her rushing blood had begun clearing out, washed away by torrents of love juices. At first, their movements resounded through dry 'bumps', but not long after they were replaced by squishy 'flops.'

It wasn't a party only for two, though. Ichigo's idea for that uncomfortable setting hid a small trick: while Kurumu was riding his penis, relentlessly hopping up and down, their close contact allowed her belly to rub onto Mizore's clitoris, offering the snow girl a sufficient amount of fulfillment to keep her pleased till her own turn to abandon her virgin status.

''UMM~YES! THIS IS THE SPOT!'' Kurumu declared in lustful daze, responding to Ichigo's thrusts by slamming down on him like frenzy. The two bodies collided viciously, their thudding spreading across the entire space. The succubus just couldn't get enough of the sensation of having him striking deeper and deeper inside her, paving a forceful path toward her core. She trembled whole, her heartbeat strong enough to echo her delight through every inch of her existence. She was being dominated, becoming a slave to Ichigo's vigor. ''LIKE THAT! DON'T STOP! **ICHIGO~!** '' Her arousal sky rocketing to heaven, she climaxed, drowning his penis in her think juices.

''Ahh~ I can't~!'' Mizore groaned, following shortly with her own fluids onto Kurumu's naval.

It was a wet festival of libido and pathos in celebration of the ritual of adolescence.

''I'm at my limit, too…'' Ichigo panted heavily. His member had stored up whatever required and was ready for the finale. ''Kurumu… I'm… I'm… **GAHH!** '' With a final thrust that led him right into the entrance of her womb, he shot every drop of his seed inside it, filling her to the very brim.

'' **UMN~!** '' Kurumu arched her back up, staring to quiver. The area within her abdomen danced in overjoyed rhythms, happy for overflowing with a 'piece' of Ichigo's being. At the moment, she could ask for nothing more. At the moment, she was before the most blissful experience of her entire life.

When the momentum faded out and her orgasm subsided, she fell down on Mizore's cold bolster of a body.

''How are you feeling?'' Ichigo asked, evidence of sweat running down his forehead.

''Better than ever~'' Kurumu replied in a dreamy tone.

''Glad to hear that.'' Ichigo's hands left her ass, travelling lower to her thighs, caressing them lovingly. It was both his 'congratulations' for her new identity as a woman and his 'good job' for her endurance toward the pain of her first time.

''So…'' Mizore started, and titled her head to the back, making eye contact with Ichigo through the edge of her right eye, ''is it my turn now?''

Ichigo grinned smartly. ''Like I said, 'let's forget turns!''' He switched his sight to Kurumu, who quickly understood its meaning and climbed down the table, standing mere inches away.

His load halved, Ichigo propped his upper half on his palms, crossing his legs as to create a round seat for Mizore. For her part, she glided and sat on his lap, throwing her legs forward relatively open, her buttocks pressing against his limp shaft. He had ejaculated three times for the count, therefore it was expected that he couldn't avoid such development. In that world, his spirit form obtained solid composition, blessing him with a huge amount of energy and stamina, yet recovering his liveliness so soon would be a tough feat at this point.

Thankfully, Kurumu had the solution. She circled around the table, and arriving at the opposite end climbed on it once again, bringing herself behind the sitting warrior. She leant forward and rested her cleavage on his rough back. The feeling of their contact came somewhat prickling, her nipples giving the impression they had landed on a boulder; nevertheless, in a sense it was exciting. It was proof that she had 'joined' with an admirable male who never neglected to invest time on his body's health. Without further delay, she began brushing them across his skin, the purpose none other than providing him with the necessary stimulation for the next round.

She was moving them up and down, or in circles depending on her mood, drawing behind Ichigo a lewd painting of pure arousal. She didn't restrict herself to only that, though. Sliding her arms around him, she put one hand around his shaft and the other on one of Mizore's breasts, commencing a double rubbing session. Her left hand stroked the Soul Reaper's penis, while the other played with Mizore's nipple, either flickering or pinching it.

''Uwnn~'' Mizore breathed, becoming dangerously for her kind hot. Just how many times had her chest been fondled that night, she couldn't count accurately. And the fun thing was that the one whose basic trademark was breasts wasn't her, but Kurumu.

Concerning Ichigo, he could certainly tell that his erection was building up back to full. Despite that, while Kurumu was attending to both of them, she was receiving nothing in return. In his mind, though, there was something that could change that. The curtains ought to close soon, thus he had been left with only a limited number of ideas as of how to make that night fulfilling enough to liberate them from his image's shadow. With the rise of the next day they had to have left behind every remnant of desire for him.

''Kurumu…'' he called panting.

''Yes?'' she responded, all passion.

''Come over here.'' One of his arms invited her to proceed beside him.

Obeying unconditionally, she did as instructed, crawling to where he appointed. There, he entangled her into a tight hug of the same limp, prompting her to raise her body and support her weight on her knees. She and Mizore had laid a thick smooth cover on the table beforehand, in case of whatever, rendering the furniture safe for the skin and bones.

Once she was at his height, Ichigo pulled her cleavage closer, starting to fire sucking kisses all over it — it was so pleasantly soft that it simply drew him into it like a shelter of comfort.

''Mgn!'' Kurumu shuddered and clenched her teeth, her chest being bombarded with a barrage of thrills. Even so, that was not all he had in store for her. Using the same arm, his fingers trailed down her spine in an electrifying manner, arriving at the round entrance of her ass, where he started playing with it teasingly. ''AGNNN~!''

At the time, he tightened the other around Mizore's waist, lifting her slightly as to adjust her vagina on his penis's tip. Kurumu's elegant handiwork had a sufficient effect on him, and adding also the touch of Mizore's firm butt cheeks against his shaft, it would be unreasonable for him not to 'rise' again — even if it would be his fourth time.

Taking note of that, Kurumu wore a small smile of accomplishment. To assist him, she used her hand to navigate his penis to the exact spot he had to pound, which he did the instant she let go.

''YAHH ~!'' Mizore mewled upon the feeling of climbing the final step to maturity. She was relatively tighter than Kurumu, so receiving Ichigo's engorged manhood inside her gave the impression of being ripped apart from inside out.

As her blood flew down on his shaft, she threw her hands onto his thighs' sides, grasping them desperately as to put a break to and endure her pain.

''Should I stop?'' Ichigo asked her, putting his kissing and fingering activities to a halt, doubts starting to form inside his mind. Kurumu had reacted within some expected boundaries for a maiden losing her virginity, yet Mizore seemed to be taking it to a worrisome level. After so many times she had climaxed he had deduced that she was wet enough to accept him even more comfortably than the blue-haired demoness. Apparently, he was wrong.

''No…'' Mizore's reply sounded lowly, forced and suppressed. ''This is… what both Kurumu… and I… desire...'' She was obviously trying to fake her condition.

''Are you sure?''

''I am...''

''Maybe this will help,'' Kurumu claimed, and lowered her head between Mizore's legs. Not wasting time, she began to moderately slurp on her friend's clitoris; a means to ease the latter's suffering and relax her obviously tensed muscles.

Wanting to assist with that, Ichigo pulled out a bit, leaving inside the snow girl only the head of his manhood. He would resume his thrusting when Mizore presented signs of being ready. Instead, he leant his head closer, starting to playfully nibble on the back of her ear.

''Nmg~''

Below, inside the gap of cold thighs, Kurumu continued to jerk gentle flicks of her tongue at Mizore's sensitive area. It felt especially good as well as arousing, causing Mizore's body to tingle from head to toe. It was so exquisite of a feeling that her stinging pain steadily drifted away to the farthest ends of her consciousness, forfeiting its place to lust.

''She must be fine now,'' Kurumu mumbled, looking up at Mizore's flushed face. She lifted her head and shifted her attention to Ichigo. ''You can try again.''

Ichigo responded with a small nod. Continuing his work on her ear, he slowly lowered Mizore on his penis, adopting a slow pace of pounding. She gave out faint signs of discomfort again, yet not as severe as before, her breathing's sound having switched with one of clear bliss — this time she was enjoying the insertion.

''That's better,'' Ichigo smiled, and with Mizore's part covered, he resumed his finger's work around and inside Kurumu's asshole.

''Umgk~'' the succubus moaned, her rectum being once again grinded gloriously.

At this point, things seemed to have found their rhythm: Ichigo was thrusting up, deep along Mizore's walls, relishing a peculiar, new sense of chill around his member; the girl-in-question was panting and groaning in pure bliss from being introduced to what her mother was preparing her since her early years; and Kurumu was pondering to herself if she actually was someone who favored to receive pleasure in an obscene place as her butt. She acted lewd, had convinced herself that she was lewd, but never before had the thought of letting a man invade her like that had crossed her mind. Maybe she didn't knew herself as well as she thought, or it could also be that Ichigo was very skillful with his hands — she couldn't decide which, yet it was an extraordinary feeling and that was enough.

'' **Ah~ Nn~ IT'S INCREDIBLE~!** '' Mizore exclaimed, struggling to restrain herself from bursting out from immense ecstasy. Ichigo was driving her crazy, her legs quaking uncontrollably, stretched to their ends from the accumulated torrents of happiness. He was pumping and pushing further inside her depths, his penis fighting to strike and breach her final stronghold as to mark it as its owner's property.

''I can't believe this is happening!'' Kurumu cried, contributing to the Soul Reaper's flexible finger motions by smacking her butt against his hand. Having determined that she did enjoy it, he had increased his performance by doubling the number of fingers, currently fingering her with both the middle and index.

He thrust inside Mizore hard and fingered Kurumu's ass deftly, letting his libido flood upon them like a raging stream. They loved it, and he loved it, too. Beside his first time with Moka and the second with Akua, his experience in sex wasn't so vast, so he felt satisfied for being capable of offering the two best friends a pleasurable time. If everything went well, the yearning itch inside their hearts would quell down and they could move on from him, each to her respective 'destination' and hopefully the one they deserved.

''I think… I think I'm about to…'' Mizore mumbled, tightly clenching her grip onto Ichigo's thighs. ''I'm going to…Mmnn~''

''Me, too…!'' Kurumu groaned with a raspy voice.

''Yeah, I'm close as well!'' Ichigo proclaimed, his penis alerting him that it was one thrust away from the 'sacred room' it pursued to conquer. Taking that into account, he stuck Mizore's back on his chest as to get a thorough idea of her moment of orgasm, and pressed the three remaining, free fingers of his pumping hand into the plump flesh of one of Kurumu's buttocks; his aim was to carve its sensation deep into his skin.

With a critical jerk of his hips up, he penetrated the entrance to Mizore's womb, unloading in it the last specks of hot seed his testicles could produce for the past hour and a half. It forcibly splashed everywhere, giving the snow girl the idea of her abdomen being literally on fire. Like the succubus, she was now a full-fledged woman.

''AAHH!'' she yelled as she coated his penis with love juices, most likely the richest release she had till then.

The same time, Kurumu jolted her body up, letting out a loud shrill of delight. ''NWAAH!'' She climaxed with both holes, clenching on to the table's cover, so strong that t seemed she would tear off the fabric. Until that day, she never thought that something like that was possible or that she would come to experience it.

Their exhaustion overtaking them, the trio collapsed backwards, Ichigo and Kurumu beside each other on the table's lean surface and Mizore on the Soul Reaper's chest, laying on it similarly to moments ago.

''That was quite… unique!'' Ichigo huffed, his stare at the ceiling. He had really done it — a threesome. The thought was somewhat hard to sink in so easily, especially since it was with his soon-to-be brides' friends, yet it was a fact.

''Thank you, Ichigo,'' Kurumu said with a whispering voice. Rolling over to the side, she curled up on his arm. ''You accepted to go along with our selfishness, when you had every right to refuse… We will never forget that.'' What Ichigo had given her was an irreplaceable 'gift' she was sure to treasure in her memory until her last moment.

''Moka and her sisters are very lucky for having you,'' Mizore breathed, spent. So many orgasms, one after another, had taken a significant toll on her body. In all truthfulness, she couldn't say if she would ever be able to manage it again in the future. Ichigo's elaborate skills and remarkable tenacity weren't anything so common to be found anywhere. ''Wish we had that luck, too.''

Ichigo lowered his eyelids and smiled. He put one arm around Mizore's stomach and pulled his other out of Kurumu's embrace, gently slipping it under the succubus's laying head like a pillow. ''You're both two great girls. The only thing you need is some courage to overcome whatever holds you back and there's no way you'll fail to grasp a happy future; you deserve it.'' His smile widened. ''And if someone tries to steal it from you, they will find me in front of them.''

Kurumu giggled upon the declaration. ''Hehe! If you keep saying stuff like that, you aren't helping us much as to give up on you.''

''I agree,'' Mizore stated. Then her cheeks flushed a vivid red of fresh strawberries. ''Actually, could it be that we can have… another round…maybe?'' She was overstepping the rules they had set themselves, yet she couldn't lie to her feelings or womanly urges. And she was well aware that she spoke on behalf of Kurumu as well. Their intercourse with Ichigo was too amazing for them to get fully satisfied with only one time.

Curious about his reply, Mizore rolled over slightly to be able to face him, while Kurumu lifted her sight to his field of view with significantly more leisure. His smile had evolved into a roguish smirk. What did that mean, though?

''So?!'' the female duo asked him in synch.

Before answering, Ichigo placed his palms on top of their heads, peering at them with noticeable care and gentleness. ''I'm afraid not!'' he responded mischievously. In any case, he had signed for a short term of services, not full occupation.

''Figures,'' Mizore commented, wearing a smile herself, although one looking more happy than teasing.

''If only most boys in our school were as resolved as you…'' added Kurumu, her lips curved into an identical smile with Mizore's.

It was a relatively lost wager from the first second; still, they wouldn't feel right to themselves if they hadn't given it one last shot. It was better to try and fail than never do anything and keep wondering 'if.'

''I believe we'd better tidy up a bit, '' Ichigo suggested. ''We certainly can't leave the place a mess — and while we're at that, we should use some aromatic spray, too.'' The girls had to remove the objects and textbooks previously placed on the table, to lay him up when he fell unconscious due to a drug they snuck in his coffee, and after all their activities the room was drown in the smell of sweat and love fluids.

''We will,'' Mizore agreed, though instead of getting off of him, she buried her head in his broad chest.

''Just let us stay like this for a little bit more,'' Kurumu requested, brushing her head onto his arm's muscles.

Confronted with that, Ichigo hadn't been left with much of a choice. ''Fine… for a little…'' Doing it with them again, he couldn't do that. He couldn't bring himself to betray his loved ones a second time, even though the first had their consent, thus it practically didn't count as betrayal. But letting them two girls rest for a few minutes close to him was within bounds. If that was their dream, in the very least they should bid it a proper farewell without any rush or pressure.

* * *

As the next day rose, everything flowed as usual.

''That's all for today!'' Ms. Nekonome announced cheerfully to the class, gathering her teacher's textbook from her desk.

The students responded with a respectful bow, switching right after to their own stuff.

''Hey, Kurono-san!'' called out a boy to the succubus as she was tucking her textbooks into her briefcase.

He was a tall teenager of healthy physique, his eyes green and his hair light brown and slightly short. His every feature indicated a self-esteemed character.

''Um? Is something the matter, Asamura-kun?'' she asked after getting done with her belongings' gathering.

The boy approached her. His face emitted confidence. ''Kobayashi and I would like to have a small talk with you and Shirayuki, if possible.''

Kurumu showed hesitance. ''I'm not sure. We canceled our club activities yesterday, so we've got a lot of work to do today.'' In reality, she could more or less imagine his real aim, and she certainly wasn't in the mood.

''It will only be a few minutes. I promise that we won't keep you too long!'' As his expression revealed, he was fully determined to convince her. Most likely, he wouldn't stop bothering her if he didn't receive a positive answer.

''Haa… Very well… I will tell Mizore and we will come find you shortly.''

''Great! We will be waiting for you behind the gym!'' Stricken with joy, he rushed to his friend's desk to fill him in the news; the other boy seemed equally enthusiastic.

Some desks to the classroom's corner, Ichigo observed all that, skeptical. Something troubled him, apparently.

* * *

''I'm flattered to hear that, but I have to refuse,'' Kurumu stated straightly to Asamura. ''I'm sorry, but I don't feel like entering a relationship right now.''

''The same goes for me,'' followed Mizore. ''We need some time alone to clear out our minds.''

Asamura wore an exasperated look. ''But why?! We've heard that Aono got engaged to childhood friend of his, so why are you so against the idea of getting a new man?! Don't tell me that you both are still obsessed over him? **It's meaningless!** We will take care of you way better than he did!''

The other boy's sight locked on Mizore, his eyes reflecting a light of superiority. ''Shirayuki-san… if I'm mistaken, your race has a time limit as to until when they will be able to conceive, am I right?''

He was a muscular, tanned teenager with spiked blond hair and gray eyes. He was the same age as the girls and his friend, yet his face referred to an older male, its features rough and intimidating.

''Yes. What does that have to do with anything, though?''

''If you agree to become my girlfriend, I promise to help you with your duty and make you pregnant as you ought to become. I'm the captain of the kick boxing club so I'm always considerate of my health — I'm sure to give you some excellent genes to brag about to your fellow tribe members.''

''And I'm willing to fulfill your every desire, Kurono-san!'' Asamura exclaimed. ''Your own race is demons of sex — become my girl and I will keep pleasuring you, day and night, until you're bored of it!''

From the look of things, those two young men owned a very bad relationship with what was called 'dignity.' They were casually allowing their hormones to get the better of them, using some of the most shameless, shallow and prejudiced reasoning to achieve their goal. Kurumu and Mizore could only approach that behavior with ire.

''I don't remember mentioning that I'm searching for a sex partner?'' Kurumu burst out, overly offended. ''Are you implying that since I'm a succubus, I'm also a **slut?!** ''

Mizore shook her head in assistance. ''Exactly! And as for me, I might be nearing my last chance, but I'm **never** going to become a mother if it's only for the laws or reputation! I would prefer a thousand times to remain without knowing what being a mother feels!''

The two males exchanged a pair of displeased stares.

''Tch! We are making them such a good offer and they insist on being so needlessly persistent… They can't even recognize their own benefit,'' Asamura commented with a bitter voice.

''Well, it's not like we haven't thought of that possibility,'' remarked Kobayashi with a grunt.

''True that!''

Getting some nasty vibes, Kurumu and Mizore raised their guards up, sticking close to each other.

''If you assume that you can do as you please with us, think again!'' Kurumu barked at them, ready to release her true form.

''Make a move to lift a single finger, and I will freeze you to icicles,'' Mizore threatened, her body beginning to spread ice particles.

Regardless, their listeners didn't display any signs of faltering. Rather, they shoved their hands into their pants' pockets. They pulled them out promptly, taking each out two water balloons they immediately threw at their sexual targets. Everything unfolded too fast, so the girls had been left with too little of time to dodge, and thus they ended up receiving the thin rubber spheres right onto their bodies. The balloons popping upon contact, they splashed on the two girls a thick and purple liquid of peculiar smell.

''What the hell is th—'' Kurumu tried to question, when her strength abandoned her, leading her to collapse on her knees.

''KURUM—'' not even granted the opportunity to finish her call, Mizore shared the same fate.

''You bastards! What did you throw at us?'' Kurumu demanded, panting.

''A little miracle substance that helps into reasoning with stuck-up women like you!'' replied Asamura, his face having switched to a dangerous look. ''You won't be capable of moving for a couple of minutes.''

''Since you two fail to see your own good, we will have to make you by ourselves.'' Kobayashi's hands got arranged on his pants, implying that he was about to pull them down.

Next to him, Asamura did the same. ''Thankfully, everyone's at their own clubrooms, and in addition, the more this drug spreads through your organism, you will soon lose the strength to even speak, or more specifically **scream!''**

''And you would **want to!** '' ensured Kobayashi, vilely.

''Then how about **you** do it in their stead?'' resounded a familiar male voice from around the area.

Not a second later, the upcoming rapists found themselves punched into the ground, some meters behind their original spot. Forcing their almost paralyzed mouths to smile, Kurumu and Mizore witnessed Ichigo standing between them and those two scoundrels, towering himself up like a protective wall.

They attempted to say something, yet their faces' muscles didn't obey them. ''Don't worry, I'll finish this up quickly and take you to the nurse's office in a minute,'' Ichigo informed them in a reassuring tone. He then focused forward, toward the male duo. ''I don't care what kind of dumb fantasies you've got inside those thick skulls of yours, but if you don't drop it this exact moment and scram, I'm not gonna be the one responsible for what will follow! These two here aren't any objects to satisfy your or anyone else's horny hormones! They're wonderful girls, who ought to find every happiness, live their lives the best way possible, and whom I consider some of the best friends someone can have!'''

''Gkh… Damn you, Kurosaki!'' Asamura growled pushing himself to stand. ''You already got three high-class chicks to marry! Why can't you leave some other for us?!''

''You might have taken us by surprise just now, but it won't happen a second time!'' Kobayashi declared. ''We're not afraid of you!''

That working as a signal, the two released their monster forms: Asamura's being a stone gargoyle and Kobayashi's a huge troll. Eager, they lunged forth, set on crippling the orange-haired obstacle standing in their way. Their urges to rape the succubus and snow girl were above them, and as an extra, they could also make a big name for themselves if by some rare chance they managed to beat Kurosaki Ichigo, the mightiest hero of their world. The odds were against them; nevertheless, their minds were too clouded to provide them with some reason.

''I warned you,'' Ichigo mumbled, unfazed, and responded in accordance, his eyes glowing with a bright azure.

Behind him, unable to comment verbally, Kurumu and Mizore expressed their awe and gratitude through moved gazes. Again, once again their 'knight' had come to their rescue. Calling him that was somewhat an exaggeration, of course, as Ichigo would have done the same for anyone in need, yet that was how they preferred to look at him: their valiant knight, who, instead of a shiny white armor, wore a black kimono. Last night they promised to him that they would definitely move on, but it wouldn't hurt to hold onto those precious feelings for only a little longer, would it? Every big change requires a significant period of adaption anyhow!

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **And that's the end of the first part. If time is favorable, I might write the second sometime in the near future. It will be about the Wedding Night, so expect a lot more intimate stuff since we'll be dealing with married people (except yuri between sisters. I'm not willing to step into the ''taboo area''). Vampires DO strive to be above to others for the sake of their pride, right?**

 **Another thing… I guess some of you probably expected anal at some point, after everything that happened, but I wanted to keep it at a moderate level. Ichigo wasn't 100% into it anyway (small reference to the note above about the ''intimate stuff'')**

 **About the semen exchange from mouth to mouth — would you say that it was too much? I wanted this to have a slightly romantic vibe, but above everything, it's a lemons chap so I thought a scene like that would kind of fit. *shrugs***

 **And something last, just in case: The reason the girls went to their rooms was to take a shower before they meet with Ichigo. I'm mentioning this for all the licking action here and there.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
